


Where do you belong?

by Bluwwo



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwwo/pseuds/Bluwwo
Summary: "You belong to us." "Lab-rat." "Failure"She already heard those things many times.And she even started to believing that.But when she's kidnapped, she wonder if she really belongs to that "fake family".Fortunately, she got the answer, she belongs to them.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Where do you belong?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operación: Reuniones familiares al puro estilo Forger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331624) by [yui-chan96 (wandererstark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/yui-chan96). 



> First of all I want to thank everyone from our Discord server that inspired me and supported me to post here, they saw this little one-shot happening in a "creative sugar rush" of thinking and typing, so I placed it all together heh.  
> Thanks so much to wandererstark and their amazing fic "Operación: Reuniones familiares al puro estilo Forger" if you know spanish, please read! Is awesome and the same theme, and I picked up somethings from them, so I must put the main inspiration source here.  
> Thanks to my amazing beta reader JaMillis, thanks a lot for your amazing work and patience hehe.  
> So, I hope you like it!

The blue sky is packed with clouds, making the weather a little chilly and the day dark. The little girl is taking a different way to get her bus.

An accident happened, what a pity. So, the bus would take another way, then she needed to walk just two more blocks to get there. While walking, she realized that fewer and fewer people are outside their homes and, suddenly, there was no one else on sight.

The pink haired girl found it weird and felt a shiver down her spine, as if something was wrong. She tried to ignore it and kept walking. Then she spotted a weird black car, the ones she only saw on tv. They are used for _"kick-napping"_ , she thought.

She passed through the _kick-napping_ car and took a sharp turn. But then, something covered her mouth. She felt dizzy and everything turned black.

…

  
At the Forger household, reading a newspaper, a man stared at the clock and then at the door. He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to his mission's details. Minutes passed by and with them the man's indifference, the door still not making any sound… Bond didn't bark and no giggling could be heard.

_"She's late…"_ the man thought.

  
He just couldn't focus on the news anymore. His hands reached his blonde locks while he looked back again to the clock and the door. To the clock and to the door, to the clock and back to the door. No sign of her.

Something was wrong and he would find out what. He let out a tired and nervous sigh as he got up from his seat to take his jacket and hat before leaving.

  
The man walked all the way to the school and saw no soul in sight. He walked up to the nice janitor and greeted:

"Good afternoon. I'm looking for my daughter, Anya Forger. She's a student here, she is small, green eyes and pink hair, and has a sheep keychain on her bag. She didn't get home."

  
"Oh, Mr. Forger?" The man asked and Loid nodded.

"Well, I saw a pink haired girl leaving, but there was an accident on the road and the bus took another way. She probably needed to take another way to get her bus, two blocks away from here if I'm not mistaken, sir. She probably got lost."

  
Crap, he thought she would be safer coming by bus and now this happens. The spy gave a polite smile and thanked the old man, turning back to take the same steps that his daughter did.

  
He realized that there was almost no one in the streets at that time.

  
 _"Damn it, with anyone watching her, she could've been easily... kidnapped."_ The man thought.

And after that possibility sparked his brain, Twilight was close to lose his composure.

_"Oh, hell no! Wait, calm down Twilight, maybe she just got lost."_ He hopefully thought as he kept walking, but taking a sharp turn he found…

  
The sheep keychain. That unnecessarily expensive sheep keychain. 

His heart skipped a beat and a knot grew in his throat.

"It can't be…" the whisper came out without he even realizing.

He looked at the road and found tire tracks, from a car that obviously fled in a rush.

"It _can't_ be…" He repeated.

His chest starts to ache. She was kidnapped. What he would say to Yor, what about his mission?

No, that poor girl must be in danger that very moment. Anyone that kidnapped her must be already aware of what and who he is.

  
He took the keychain and headed back home. He needed help.

  
…

  
The black haired woman walked calmly towards her apartment, the only sound in the hallway being the clack of her own heels. She smiled lightly, thinking on her giggling and joyful daughter. What would she be playing today?

Opening the door, her vision wasn't greeted by her hopping daughter, but Loid with three other people in the living room, Fiona among them. He has a worried look in his face and everyone else was so tense and with the equal amount of worry, but for different reasons.

The woman approached them and got a glimpse of a map in the table.

"Loid? Is there something wrong?"

The four agents jumped their skin with the woman's sudden approach. How they didn't realize her coming?

Loid turned to a woman with glasses, who nodded, then he stood from his chair and approached his fake wife. Holding her arms gently, he took a deep breath and said in a low tone:

  
"Anya disappeared. I found her keychain and some tire tracks. We're trying to find her and they are helping me"

Yor's eyes grew bigger and her mouth opened up to say something, but the voice remained stuck in her throat.

"She… what?" Is what she managed to say in a barely audible whisper.

  
The door suddenly opened, revealing a smiling Yuri.

_"Great, exactly what we didn't need right now."_ Loid thought while glancing at his brother-in-law that stroke back the same intense and menacing glare.

"My sweet sister! Sorry for the sudden visit, but I needed to know how have you been."

  
"Yuri, we're busy now." Yor said rispid.

  
Loid was taken aback by the sudden cold voice tone that his wife used with her own brother. The latter looked at his sister with a cold glare and then rose up his look at Loid.

"Is there something wrong? Loid Forger, if you hurt my sister, I swear to God that-"

  
"Yuri, not now!" Yor's voice was aggressive.

Her lips were trembling, eyes watering and fists clenching.

"Loid…"

  
The man wrapped up his arms around his wife, pulling her into a hug She was as much worried as him, Anya was their daughter, after all.

  
Yuri's demeanor become darker.

  
"Sis', what happened?" 

  
"Anya… She was kidnapped." Yor answered almost whispering, standing still on her husband's embrace.

  
Yuri almost had the same reaction as his sister, but then he collected himself.

  
"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

  
"We're doing our best to find her…" The man answered, but he didn't specified how they're working.

Loid took pictures of the tire marks and contacted the WISE's headquarters. They looked into it and found the type of car used, but now they need to find where that car went and that's why they were looking the map. But Yuri didn't need to know that.

  
"Sister, I will do my best, too. She may be Loi-Loi's daughter, but you love her, and if you love her, I love her too. She is my niece, after all."

  
The man said it all in a serious tone, looked at the couple and the other three people and left.

_"He will probably involve the whole SSS on it, this isn't good. But, for now, any help is welcome. We need to find Anya."_ Loid thought as he slowly let go of his wife.

  
"I will help as I can, too, Loid!" Yor announced. I'll go search on the streets, good luck to you!"

  
The woman said while leaving.

"Good luck to you too, Yor." He shouted as she closed the door.

"Hm, Twilight, don't you think it's dangerous to let her go on her own?" Handler had a point. "Your daughter was already kidnapped. What if something bad happens to the wife too, since she is unarmed and doesn't have any training?"

  
The spy chuckled softly and answered with a smirk 

"You have no idea of what she can do… I can assure you that she is tougher than the four of us, together."

  
Handler let out a soft chuckle.

"So it seems you made the right choice picking her,then."

…

  
Black, everything was black. But then, slowly, everything turned white… Pure white.

  
That smell... no, it can't be, right? She isn't there, she isn't there again.

It's just a nightmare, an horrible nightmare. Soon she would wake up and her Mama would appear kicking the door and would lay down with her until she falls asleep again. Right?

  
But it's not a nightmare. She is there again, where everything has begun.

The little girl looks in despair to her sides. She is in a white room, her hands and ankles are chained. She isn't wearing her pretty uniform, but the ugly lab clothes.

"As they said,'The prodigal son will always come back home'."

  
A man in a lab coat steps into the room.

The little girl shrieks and flinches, trying to get away more than was possible from that man.

"Do you like your home, subject 007, or do you prefer how they call you now, Anya? You may be a failed experiment, but at least would be useful as a subject. We have a lot of plans, but we'll need your collaboration. Aren't you glad that you're back? And we're going to make sure that you stay with us. You belong to us, anyway."

  
The trembling girl's face made a angry pout.

  
"Get ready and you will see! My papa and my mama are going to rescue me, I'm sure of that!"

  
They would came! Wouldn't they?... Or maybe they wouldn't, Papa just needed her for the mission, and Mama just need a cover to her job… They don't need her that much. Her face fell in an hesitant demeanor.

"Who is coming? The psychiatrist and the clerk? Are you still that childish? Rest, because we're going to begin the tests soon."

The man left and the girl felt her small body tremble. The memories, the scars that place left on her, it still hurt. As her tears start rolling down her innocent complexion, she bites her lip to keep the sobs silent, her little figure shaking as her sobs go on.

They will rescue her, she wants to believe that. But what would they do when they finally find out the truth? 

  
She's nothing, but a lab rat…

…

  
The woman is in her room dressing her dark attire.

  
She spent almost five hours on the streets searching for her daughter and nothing. Both her and Loid spent the day quietly, and when another day rose up, she stayed all day outside searching for Anya. Her brother then told her that they found her possible location, a small paper with an address.

He didn't want to answer how he found it, but it's still useful. The woman reread the paper again. It's an underground government lab, which according to her brother, is an abandoned area; but there's still a chance, and she's going to cling herself to it.

Loid already left, he said he was meeting with the nice co-worked that are helping him. She could go without worries, take her daughter and come back.

  
And why the killer dress, you ask?

  
Because someone would _die_ that night, she'd make sure of that.

Finally catching her needles, she jumped out the window and left.

  
…

Anya was struggling to get free from the men that were holding her. She was crying and screaming. They were holding her too tight and hurting her.

They stepped into a large test room, they placed her on a chair and tied up her arms and legs.

"So, subject 007-"

  
"No! No! I'm not subject 007! My name is Anya! My name is Anya Forger!"

She was fighting to get free and try to run, like she did when she escaped for the first time, but then the scientist from earlier comes closer to her and slaps her face.

"Cut it out already. It doesn't matter how much you fight, you do not belong to this society. Stop lying to yourself, 'Anya', your name is subject 007." 

More tears start to flow like a broken faucet, the crimson mark of the slap on her cheek as she trembled in fear. She sobbed a little.

"No… That isn't right. Papa and Mama are gonna save me, they will save me…" She whispers. She's still trembling but then she heard recognizable thoughts among those scientists.

"You belong to us, you're not a human being. You are our test subject, so put yourself together and act like the lab rat you are." The man picks up a syringe, pushes the air out of it and a tiny drop of red liquid plunges on to the floor.

  
But in the moment he's about to stab the needle in her tiny and chubby arm... a shot.

A shot broke the syringe in a million pieces, making the liquid spill on the floor.

The other scientists looked at where the bullet came from. They saw a man, dressed up like them, holding a gun at them, tearing up his face showing that it was only a mask, revealing a young man's face that was covered by shadows.

  
Ice blue eyes, with a bloodthirsty glare and a cold manner adorning his complexion.

  
The girl's face lifted up and she opened up a relieved and trembling smile.

The room's front door started to tremble and shake and suddenly was broken by flying corpses. A lone female in a black dress stepped into the room carrying two dead security guards. Her dangerous red eyes scanned the room until they found her daughter and… Husband?

She threw the guards away and walked over to the scientists pulling out her needles.

"Loid."

  
"Yes, Yor?" He recognized her voice.

  
"Who's going to die first?"

"I really don't mind... It's up to you, darling."

  
They both didn't know what the other was doing there, but the questions could be made later. Now what mattered was Anya.

And then, for the very first time, the Thorn Princess was about to feel pleasure for killing.

  


She smirked sadistically, making her already dangerous red eyes look like ones of a beast.

The scientists, fearing for their lives, pulled out guns and tried to shoot the couple. The spy and the assassin then fought together, taking one by one.

  
The little girl was crying, but this time, of happiness. They came, they really came to save her and are even fighting together.

  
And when just a few left,the spy said to his wife:

  
"Yor, pick up Anya and run, I take care of the rest."

The woman nodded and threw her needles, cleaning the way to reach her daughter.

Her mama approached her and greeted the pink haired girl with a caring smile, totally different from the sadistic smirk from earlier. She ripped the ties that were tying her daughter, picked her up and fled.

Leaving the lab, the woman scanned her daughter.

  
"Oh, my love, are you alright? Look what they did to you!" She looked at her bruised arms and the slap mark on her face.

  
 _"I should have stabbed them more."_ She thought.

  
The little girl looks at her Mom, the twilight's light beaming her face, making her look like an angel. Her mama is her guardian angel.

  
"Oh, my sweetheart, I'm so glad that I found, I missed you so much!" The mother said.

She hugged the little girl gently tight to not hurt her. She noticed the tears-stained path and started to kiss the marks, her cheeks and her forehead and then hugged her again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you... Please, never doubt that, you are my little and sweet pink rose bud, my delicate flower, my peanut princess… Oh, dear, I love you so much!" The woman said while crying and caressing her daughter's face and hair.

The little girl wiped away her Mama's tears and hugged her the tightest as she could.

"I love you, too, Mama. I love my guardian angel Mama."

  
…

  
Back inside the lab, the spy approached the last scientist standing. Coincidentally, it was the one who said those offenses to his daughter.

"Who do you think you are to tell where she belongs? Who do you think you are to say those things to my daughter?"

  
The injured scientist looked at the man in front of him with a frightened face.

  
"Oh… Now are you scared? That's the face you made my daughter make, and now you're gonna pay for that."

  
But even knowing he is in his final moments, some people are still pretentious.

"Your daughter? Sir, she's just a failed lab rat! She is -"

  
One shot, and the spy pointed the gun at the scientist's face.

  
"Cut that bullshit. No matter how you fight, she is a member of this society. Her name isn't 'subject 007', her name is Anya, Anya Forger. She belongs to the Forger household, so stop fooling yourself. She is the most precious human being in this world. Now, put yourself together and burn in hell like the son of bitch you are."

  
And then, he pulled the trigger.

After checking if any other scumbag in lab coats was alive, he left the lab, finding Anya clenching happily her mother's hair with her little chubby hands.

  
He runs into her, Yor hands the little girl to him and he hugs his daughter.

"I'm so happy you're okay... I love you so much, little peanut." The man said in a soothing tone, hugging her like if at any moment, someone would take her from him again.

Anya didn't believe it at first. She thought it was another lie, her Papa is a liar anyway. But when she looked deeper into his mind, she realized that all of that was true: he loved her.

  
"Do you love me, Papa? Really love me?"

"Of course I do! You are our daughter, me and Yor love you with all of our heart!" And then he hugged her tighter.

  
"Papa and Mama came… You came to save me!" 

  
"Of course we would! Let's go, ladies, let's head home."

  
The little family walked slowly and together to their house.

"Papa, Papa! Can we get ice cream?" 

  
Anya asked with pleading eyes, clenching firmly on her father's shirt.

"Anything for my daughter, Anya." He chuckled and hugged his wife.

So they walked to their next mission: the ice cream shop.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may see, I have a thing for cute nicknames and cute nicknames given by parents makes me really soft! Grr, thanks a lot for reading I appreciated it so much!


End file.
